When Worlds Collide
by mercurialmaiden
Summary: Memories erased and a hidden past. Has he been living a lie all this time? And then there was Itachi. Naruto refused to believe what he was seeing. Blue eyes met blue. The other to protect his village the other to protect his most precious person. ItaNaru
1. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:** I'm putting this story back in here again. Surprisingly, as I have no idea how it happened. Someone had deleted my stories and I have no effing clue who did it. I swear I am not going to open my account in a public café again, EVER!!! It's a good thing this story still existed in my account though, It gave me the chance of putting it back up. Unfortunately for my story "A Different Path" I haven't saved it anywhere at all! But I'm still planning on rewriting it.

AND I CAN'T BELIEVE ITACHI DIED AGES AGO! I AM STILL IN DENIAL! But my love for this pairing shall never fade away!!! *nods head fervently*

**Summary:** Blue eyes met blue. The other to protect his village, the other to protect his most precious person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Sadly.

--

**Chapter 1:** Unexpected Meeting

Naruto grimaced in pain clutching his stomach. He tried standing up holding onto a tree for support when another wave of pain shot through him. "Ah dammit." the boy cursed, wincing. Still dazed he looked up, taking in the sight of his surroundings. It was still dark.

_'Ne, Kyuu-chan! Do you have any idea where we are right now?'_ he mentally asked the demon fox inside him.

A moment of silence passed, the fox was somehow deep in thought. _'I...don't think I can answer that question Naruto. All I remember...'_ the demon paused. _'is that...we were able to save Itachi at the last minute when that jutsu was about to hit him, but ended up hitting us instead.'_

Hearing the demon's reply, Naruto's eyes widened a little, ah yes, he remembered it now, the events earlier that day played in his mind. "Well, I'm still alive after receiving that stupid jutsu, that's a relief." Naruto grumbled. "Stupid, stupid snake bastards."

_'Hey kid, feeling any better?'_ the demon asked in worry.

Naruto was frowning but then smiled upon hearing the fox's concerned voice, looking at his hands the young blonde teen's smile grew wider as the last traces of wounds vanished. _'Tehee you're such a worrywart Kyuu-chan, Arigatou!'_

The furry thing snorted. _'I know you too much to not worry about your health brat.'_ Naruto pouted cutely, both demon and container chuckled.

The blond started, still weak but he felt better. After lifting himself off the ground, he carefully dusted the dirt off his cloak and raked his fingers through his long blond hair, combing them as he tied it up neatly letting it fall smoothly on his back. Slumping under a nearby tree Naruto waited...

and waited...

and waited...

and waited... until it hit him.

"It-chan, where are you?" he just realized his lover's chakra signature was not present at all. Naruto frowned, worry building up at the pit of stomach. "Itachi..." the darkness continued to stare back. "God Itachi where the hell are you?" he was really worried now. _'I hope he's okay! Dammit if that snake-bastard did anything to himmmm...I swear!'_ Naruto shook such unwanted thoughts out of his mind.

"Dammit Itachi where the hell are you?" he half shouted into the darkness, still receiving no reply the blue-eyed blond continued. "Bastard, I swear you're so going to hurt all over later if you don't come out now, ya hear me?!" he was in denial, Naruto didn't want to think he could possibly be... "Itachi I mean it, where are you?"

The blonde was about to shout more incoherent words through the darkness, when he felt his lover's sudden chakra signature. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, Naruto wiped the tears off the corner of his eyes that he didn't even realize having. For a minute there he thought he had really lost him. Naruto inwardly smiled, damn that Uchiha for making him worry so much. Wiping the last trace of tear, he turned around putting on his most intimidating look ever, well at least he knew Itachi would be. He mentally congratulated himself.

--

"So Itachi, when will we kidnap the fox demon brat?" Kisame asked his partner, cocking his head to the side giving him a sideway glance as they walked through the forest.

"Never." came the monosyllabic reply.

The shark-faced nin gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Look! I know you like the boy and crap but it's our mission to get him and hand him over to Leader-sama, you can't let your feelings..." Kisame had to do a double take on that, somehow Itachi Uchiha + Feelings of like? love? still sounded pretty alien to his ears. "...interfere with the mission, you of all people should be able to understand that. And don't forget we..."

"He's special." he cut him off.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Of course he is special, he's the Kyuubi container."

The Uchiha gave him a long penetrating stare. "I won't kidnap him nor will I kill him, you know that."

The mist nin shrugged. "Fine! But think about it. It's not like he likes you back or something, he hates your very existence man." he pressed on trying to knock some sense into his partner's head. "Besides you said it yourself he doesn't remember you at all."

"Don't care."

"He means that much to you?"

"Yes."

"Bah, I'll never understand you."

For a while no exchange of words came so the two continued to walk in silence.

_"Dammit Itachi where are you?"_

Both ninja's spun around, Itachi's face remained blank while Kisame frowned in question. _'Now that's interesting, I could've sworn I heard that voice before.'_

_"Bastard, I swear you're so going to hurt all over later, if you don't come out now, ya hear me?! It-chan I mean it, where are you?!"_ Upon hearing such words it didn't took long before the shark-faced nin's face threatened to burst with laughter. _'Hahaha! Oh my God oh my God, Whoever said those words is in deep shit right now.'_

Itachi's expression turned from blank and uncaring to a ready-to-chop heads-off one, in an instant the two stood behind the owner of the said voice, Itachi was about to put an end to the stranger's insolence when something familiar caught his senses, he abruptly stopped. _'That scent...'_

Naruto turned. Blue eyes met red.

Itachi blinked, taking in the form in front of him.

Blonde long hair, bright blue eyes, whisker marks on both cheeks, Akatsuki cloak... hold on? Akatsuki cloak? Itachi slowly straightened himself up, his eyes never leaving the blond, so as Kisame with his eyes practically popping out of their sockets. The brunette continued to examine the boy with his mangekyou in use.

_'Definitely not a henge.'_ he thought. _'But he...looks just like...'_ Itachi shaked his thoughts off, he placed his blank mask on. "Name yourself!"

The blond was tapping his foot on the ground in annoyance. "Tch, baka It-chan. What? Did you forgot me or something?" both nins looked at him in dead silence. "Hey...we've been together for like 10 years and you stare at me like a fish out of the tank?" he gazed at the shark-like nin. "Err no offense Kisa-niichan." he chuckled.

Itachi and Kisame continued to look at him, studying him from head to toe, they were both thinking of the same thing. This boy doesn't just look like Naruto, he sounded like him too.

"Argghhh..." Naruto groaned. "What's up with you people?"

_'Something's different.'_

_'Ei? You saying something Kyuu-chan?'_

_'Ugh nothing....'_ the fox quickly replied, masking this sudden feeling he was having. There was definitely something, a scent in the air that he couldn't quite point out, but somehow felt ridiculously familiar.

Naruto pouted, but then as mischievous as he was his face suddenly broke into a grin. "Alright then, I'll just MAKE you remember."

In a split motion Itachi found himself sprawled onto the ground with the blond seated firmly on top of him. The brunette looked up at the blond, he was about to protest when his mouth suddenly became occupied. Naruto's mouth came crushing down onto his own, giving him a long searing kiss. Itachi opened his mouth intending to tell the boy to stop but he was only greeted by the moist tongue that was practically pushing it's way down his throat, a soft moan involuntarily escaped him.

After a moment, Naruto's mouth stopped its assault as he stared at Itachi's features, his loose bangs making beautiful shadows on his face. "Jerk! Stop making me worry like that, why didn't you answer immediately when I called out for you? Tch. I hate it when you do these sort of things." The blonde stated wincing a little while massaging his rib. "Did you took care of the bastard already?" Naruto looked up noticing the shark-like nin was with Itachi. And what's Kisa-niichan doing here? I thought he was suppose to be with Deidara on a mission?"

Naruto looked back down at Itachi a slight blush on his face realizing the position both of them were in. "Ack! Gomen gomen gomen!" he hurriedly stood up grimacing a bit in the process, he offered a hand to the brunette, which Itachi took without question his face still remaining blank.

Watching from a corner Kisame suddenly burst out. "What the hell! How in the world did you get this cloak? And...and how did you know Deidara? What did you just do to my partner?"

Naruto blinked, his eyes darting into Kisame's direction. "Ei? Nani? You're acting weird Kisa-niichan 'course I know Deidara since he's an Akatsuki member. Baka." The blonde shifted his gaze back to Itachi. "And I kissed It-chan. We do it all the time." Naruto rubbed his head. "And it's not the first time you saw us doing that geezz...don't act like you're a virgin or something. Heh."

"Oi brat. I think you're mistaking us for somebody else. And stop calling me that." Kisame glared at the blond.

Naruto glared back at the mist-nin with one of his own. "Do you think I'd mistake other people of my own family? If this is one of your jokes Kisa-niichan it's not funny." he looked back at Itachi crossing his arms against his chest. "It-chan what's going on?" No reply came.

Kisame massaged his head he felt a headache coming. The blue man shrugged.

"Okay okay! Hold on. So...you're telling us that you're Uzumaki Naruto?"

The blue-eyed-blond rolled his eyes. "Of course I am."

"From what village?"

"Honestly Kisa-niichan why are you asking such things?"

Kisame was being retarded. A sudden thought passed over the young blonde's mind, but then dismissed the idea immediately since if that was true, he would definitely be able to tell, plus the mangekyou sharingan was a bloodline limit, he didn't think anybody would be able to copy them and try to trick him now can they? But Kisame was still being retarded. Must have been something that happened from his previous mission.

"Just answer it."

"Fine. I came from the demented village of Konoha, happy now?"

"And you're an Akatsuki member?"

Naruto tugged at his own cloak. "Are you blind?"

"And we've known each other...when? How?"

Naruto snorted. Yup, he can definitely play along with Kisame's antics for now. "Seven years old, I went with It-chan when he left Konoha. Then the two of us met, I guess I was 10 back then." He ran his fingers through his slightly disheveled hair. "Seriously Kisa-niichan, I wonder what happened with you and Deida-niichan's mission, you're acting definitely strange. A jutsu mucked you up or something?"

"What was the last thing you remembered?" Itachi finally asked.

"Aww don't tell me you're with Kisa-niichan in this too?" Naruto pouted but then his face broke into a smirk. "Well if you really want to hear it then." snickering, Naruto continued. "I saved your sorry ass from that jutsu Orochi-bastard sent your direction tehee!" he scrunched up his face in thought. "Oh oh, which just got me thinking...he mentioned that it was a new jutsu he was working on...and stuff. But that's odd since I don't feel any different or weird. Well, besides Kisa-niichan there, but that's totally unrelated." he blinked at them both.

_'Interesting.'_ the Uchiha thought. He was still a bit confused with the current situation, but aside that he was somewhat happy. Fine, that was an understatement. Despite the slight change in appearance there was no doubt that this boy was Uzumaki Naruto, the loud-mouthed, cheerful smiling kid he had cared for in the past and still cared for now. The cloak disturbed him a little though. _'Was there a possibility he was he able to break...'_

But even if what he was thinking was possible, that still didn't gave out much on why the blonde teen was wearing those clothes.

Itachi still had his eyes on Naruto's when the boy's face saddened, walking closer to the older Uchiha he circled his arms around his neck as he rested his head on his chest inhaling the scent that was only Itachi.

Quite unsure of his actions, he rested his hands on the boy's back drawing him a bit closer. _'It has been so long since...._'

"It-chan please tell Kisa-niichan to stop with the jokes already. It's not funny at all."

Itachi's eyes darted to the corner, towards Kisame's direction and gave him a glare. Kisame dropped his head in defeat. Itachi closed his eyes heaving out a sigh, if this was a dream he didn't want it to end. "He's coming with us Kisame."

"Bah, have it your way! I'm sure Leader-sama's going to flip that we've got the Kyuubi boy now anyway."

Naruto turned his head to the side, a look of pure displeasure marring his features. "Hey, I thought the extraction wouldn't be done anymore." The blue-eyed blond continued. "Leader-sama promised me himself." Kisame's jaw dropped, Naruto snorted. "Gah whatever Kisa-niichan we should do something about you once we get back to the hide-out, you're totally not yourself." he paused. "And besides, me and Kyuu-chan fully merged now so it's highly impossible to separate us." he slightly frowned. "Don't tell me you also forgot that?" Yup, Kisame definitely needs some medical help soon. The guy's suffering from some head damage, Naruto had concluded.

_'Kyuu...Kyuu-chan? Since when did this brat and the bijuu get friendly with each other?'_ Kisame's mouth remained loose.

"Let's go." Itachi stated wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's frame, a small smile on his lips, as they disappeared into the night.

--

**In Konoha later that day...**

"Gahhh! Why is the old hag leaking us with Class D missions again?" Naruto continued to whine and complain.

Sakura laughed a bit. "We'll have to put up with it for now Naruto." her expression saddened. "After...the last mission we had...of finding Sasuke-kun...." she sighed. "Tsunade-sama just doesn't want us to be put in danger again."

Naruto cocked his head back, looking at the sky. "Next time, we'll save him Sakura-chan." he cheekily grinned. "We're gonna drag his sorry ass back to the village, you can bet on that." the pink-haired girl sweetly smiled. "Arigatou Naruto."

TBC

--

Like it? Hate it? Please lemme know!

Healthy criticisms are always welcome. Destructive criticisms are from immature people who has no place in my world.


	2. Of Observations and Weird Encounters

**Author's Note:** I know to the first time readers this might not make much of a sense for now, but please bear with me. Everything's going to be clear soon. Anyone who has a problem with Itachi's nickname keep it to yourself . I like it just the way it is. Also, I am not a born writer at all, so any mistakes would be mine and I hope to be forgiven.

**Summary:** Blue eyes met blue. The other to protect his village, the other to protect his most precious person.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei and to all the crazed fangirls all over the world.

--

**Chapter 2:** Of Observations and Weird Encounters

"Ne ne, It-chan." a voice broke him out of his trail of thoughts. Itachi slightly turned his head to the side giving Naruto a stare.

"What is it?" he softly spoke.

Naruto's stomach grumbled. "I'm starvvvinnngggg." the boy looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Can we take a stop at the next village ne? I'm really hungry not to mention drained." he shrugged heaving out a deep breath. Suddenly he frowned turning to fully face the Uchiha pointing an accusing finger at him. And you...you don't look tired at all."

Without warning, both hands held onto the raven haired boy's head drawing him closer so that they were on eye to eye level. Itachi didn't protest, blue eyes stared onto the red swirls of the mangekyou unblinking. "You're not...hurting anywhere are you? If you're hurting just say it, I already told you not to hide things from me." Naruto asked, concern visible in his voice.

A faint expression of surprise appeared on the brunette's face when the boy suddenly drew their faces closer, like it was the most natural thing to do but was gone as soon as it came. Nobody ever dared to look at him straight in the eye, let alone stare at them. _'But this kid...'_ he mused. _'I couldn't even sense a small hint of fright in him.'_

"Oi, Itachi! Don't space out on me will you?" Naruto shook him lightly cutting him off from his musings.

The Uchiha blinked. It wasn't in Itachi's nature to space out. "Ah yes." he instantly answered the blonde's question. "I'm perfectly fine Naruto-kun."

"That's good to hear." Naruto's face broke into a smile. "And you better be, I couldn't count all the times you act all cool even if you're hurting badly just so I wouldn't worry. I mean it, I'm not a kid anymore so let me worry for you once in a while." He loosened his hold of Itachi's face and started his pace again, arms behind his head, hands clasped together, whistling as they trudged along.

Itachi rested his hand on his cheeks, an ever-slightest smile escaped his lips, which remained unnoticed behind the neckline of the cloak.

Kisame had been observing the blond boy from the corner of his eye. _'Despite the sudden change of behavior,appearance and the...'_ a vein throbbed on his forehead. _'familiarity, he seems to be exactly the same kid.'_ he frowned. _'And all the things he has been babbling about, is he from another dimension or something? Knocked himself out and developed new memories?'_ suddenly remembering something that the boy had told them earlier, he called out. "Oi brat."

Naruto stopped his whistling and glared at Kisame, sticking out his tongue. "What! And stop calling me brat, I'm not a brat dammit. You're unbelievably mean to me today." the boy huffed and continued to walk.

Kisame groaned massaging his temple quickening his pace. Itachi remained silent watching the exchange of words. "Oi Naruto there's something I want to ask."

The boy stopped in his tracks and smiled brightly at him. "There...much better!" Kisame rolled his eyes. "So whatcha gonna ask?"

The shark-faced nin paused in thought. Naruto waited.

"You said earlier you were hit by a jutsu right?"

Naruto lazily drawled. "Yep! But I doubt it even worked, seeing I'm still in one piece." he shifted his gaze to the brunette by his side. "That's weird! It-chan, didn't you tell Kisa-niichan anything about our previous mission?"

Itachi lightly shook his head. Of course, how could he? The Itachi the blond was with obviously wasn't him. That, and the thought that they had yet to figure out and fully understand what was happening.

"Do you have any idea what the jutsu was for?"

The blonde rested his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture, while pursing his lips frowning slightly. "Well...if I remember correctly, the snake bastard bragged something about how he's going to get rid of Ita-nii for good." Naruto's expression turned dark. "Of course that would basically mean..." biting his lip Naruto continued. "....killing him."

Kisame closed his eyes thinking. "I'm...not so sure about that part about killing Itachi."

"Ei?" Naruto blinked. "What are you trying to say Kisa-niichan?" there was that familiarity again, Kisame twitched.

"Nothing..."

"You're acting weird, real weird. If I didn't know better, I'd think you're not yourself." Naruto laughed merrily totally oblivious that what he just said held truth. Turning his gaze back on the road he continued his pace.

The mist nin and the Uchiha briefly exchanged glances before following, Kisame lost in thought. _'Okay Kisame...stitch it up all together, the boy's obviously not lying, because if he did Itachi would know. And I doubt the kid can pull off an act as convincing as this one, and that chakra sure belongs to this brat.'_ he sighed and asked the boy again. "You did mention you pushing him off the way and that jutsu hit you instead?"

Naruto simply nodded. "I highly doubt it worked."

The shark-like nin smirked, ideas were dancing in his head. _'Oh it worked alright.'_ he rested a hand on his forehead. _'I know it's too far-fetched but that's the only conclusion I have in mind right now.'_ he sighed in resignation. _'The kid's obviously Naruto...from another reality that is...thrown into our own timeline if that's even possible.'_ a part of his mind argued. _'That's bullshit, there's no way a jutsu like that exists.'_ he growled mentally. _'Shut up! As much as I don't want to entertain such thoughts, that's the only thing I can come up with for now, no matter how far- fetched it may seem.'_ After a while he grinned. _'This is going to be fun.'_

--

It was already dark when Kisame, Itachi and Naruto arrived at the next village. Upon seeing the lights, the houses, and the villagers busy with their respective stores, a wide smile spread across the blonde's features as he happily skidded his way inside town.

The other two silently followed. Itachi with his usual bored face while Kisame had his hand on his head supporting a headache, lips twitching in exasperation, ignoring the curious glances the villagers sent their way.

Glancing from left to right, searching for a ramen stand Naruto nearly screeched when he spotted one. "WEHOO RAMEN RAMEN RAMENNNNNNNN!" he hurriedly jogged back towards his other companions, grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the ramen shop. "Come on hurry up, I'm going to die from starvation if we don't eat soon." he pointed out excitedly.

"Oi kid, stop being so hyper you're making a scene." Kisame grumbled jerking his hand away from the other boy's grasp. They stood outside the ramen shop.

Naruto pouted and glared but suddenly snickered. "Hahaha Sharky-jiichan is just getting old."

A vein popped. "Why you little..."

"I missed you Oniisan." Naruto stated out of nowhere.

Kisame blinked. "What?"

"I said..." the blonde boy suddenly had him trapped in an embrace. Kisame cringed.

_'What the hell is this boy up to now?'_ he looked down at the blond then at Itachi who had that look on his face. The blue man sweat dropped. He was about to ward off the boy when Naruto's hold tightened.

"I'm happy that you're here with us, I really am." the blue-eyed blond muttered then looked up. "When I heard that you were again sent on a mission to Konoha, I was really worried." he sighed, gently letting go of Kisame taking a few steps back clenching his fist. "I refuse to loose anybody, not after everything that happened, not after Sasori-niichan's death."

The two listened in silence. The blond was again talking about his life.

_'So Sasori died in his world as well?'_ Kisame inwardly thought. _'Poor guy, he dies in both realities. I wonder what happened to him there.'_

Kisame smirked, placing a hand on the shorter boy's head ruffling his hair. Bending down a little, he peered into the boy's face. "Yo, nobody's going to die kid. If there's someone that's going down, that's Konoha. Not Akatsuki." he grinned. "So stop angsting about this and let's get onto the orders ne?"

Kisame had to mentally slap himself. _'Now, where did that come from?'_

Hearing his Kisame-niichan's words of comfort, or at least that's who he taught he was, Naruto relaxed putting on his best smile. "Hai." Naruto's stomach grumbled. He made a face, Kisame laughed. Itachi remained silent. Naruto tightened his grip on the Uchiha's hand. "Yosh! Let's eat." The brunette gently squeezed back the blond's palm as they entered the ramen shop. Kisame following close.

--

Sai heaved out a deep sigh. He had been wandering for days, the mission to join forces with Orochimaru didn't turned out as planned, courtesy of Naruto and his group. In the end he was alone...again. He was hungry right now...and he didn't have the budget to buy a proper meal, sighing to himself he decided to eat at a ramen shop nearby.

So imagine how surprised he was when he entered the store, and at the very exact moment he was met by the picture of three cloaked costumers, he looked at them for a while, as realization hit him. Of course, he's seen that cloak before. _'Akatsuki.'_ he mentally groaned. _'Of all places.'_

The one with the shark-like features was the one facing his direction, the other two had their backs on him, and the other one had black hair, the other a blond. Reaching his forehead, he peeled off the Konoha protector and tucked it away inside his bag. _'Safety purposes.'_ he mused.

Eveything's going to be just fine. It's not like these people knew who he was on the first place. He sighed and walked over the corner, his eyes looked anywhere but those three. It was going perfectly well actually, until the blond cloaked guy spoke.

"Oi It-chan why aren't you eating? The ramen's really good." Naruto pressed on egging the Uchiha to eat the ramen they ordered.

Sai froze. He heard that voice before.

"Not hungry."

A pout. "Eat! Say Ahhhh..."

Kisame snickered eating his own bowl of ramen. "Actually Itachi the boy's right it's pretty good!"

Sai paled despite his lack of emotions. _'Itachi Uchiha? S-class criminal, murderer of his own clan?'_ the boy tried his best to keep his bored look intact, closing his eyes, he sighed, walking over a table and called out for his order.

"Naruto-kun, I can eat perfectly all by myself."

"I know...but you're not even touching your food It-chan. Pft. And I'm on my third bowl already."

Itachi sighed, picking up his chopsticks. "Fine, I'll eat."

"Yay!" Naruto happily chirped, and continued to dig onto his food. Kisame chuckled to himself.

"Hn." the Uchiha glared at his partner.

--

Sai was seated firmly on his chair, twiddling with his fingers as he waited for his order, questions tending to explode inside his head. _'Why's Naruto-kun with these people? Has he lost his mind?'_ his eyes darted to their direction again studying the blond from head to toe. _'And and why is he wearing that cloak? Has he, has he decided to join Akatsuki?'_ inner Sai yelled. _'That's insane.'_ he cleared his mind. _'I know, Naruto-kun would rather have his arms cut off than join Akatsuki.'_

Actually, from the short span of time that he spent with Yamato-sensei's team, he had learned to respect the blond idiot. His devotion towards his friend Sasuke was unnerving, but only few people would die for someone they cared for, even if that someone turned out to be a traitor. And he saw that in Naruto. But right now...he sat there trying to process in his mind everything that he was seeing.

Naruto eating cheerfully with Uchiha Itachi and sharkface, how he seems to be very fond of them both, laughing at something he and sharkface talked about, how his eyes sparkled, carefree and trusting. It almost seems like he's known them all his life.

Sai was only brought back to the present when his order came. Shaking his thoughts off, he started to eat, fast, wanting to go outside as soon as possible. He needed some fresh air.

--

Itachi all the while as he ate the bowl of ramen the blond had offered him, had that weird happy look in his eyes, barely noticed but it was there if you look closely enough.

Remembering something, the brunette frowned inwardly. _'He's being like this 'cause he thinks I am the Itachi Uchiha he knew.'_ he thought, remembering what Kisame had whispered to him earlier. _'Does that mean that the moment he finds out about everything? He'll stop acting this way?'_

He looked at the boy beside him, lost in a conversation with Kisame. Funny how Kisame from earlier wanted to rip the boy in two yet now, he's lost in a conversation with the blond, obviously enjoying himself. Itachi softly sighed.

The Uchiha shifted his gaze to a corner, stopping to a figure that was seated there, and he didn't like what he saw. That boy was looking, staring at Naruto. Itachi growled inwardly. _'No one should look at him like that.'_

TBC

_--_

Like it? Hate it? Please lemme know ne?

Next chapter's going to be up by Sunday! I am doing some revisions not major ones though, just some things so I could make it more presentable. Hope everyone likes it so far.


	3. Fun Over Dinner

**Author's Note: **This chapter's pretty short and pretty retarded. Sorry! Also, I love Sai! I just don't have the heart to ignore his existence. And yes, fangirls! haha! Who doesn't love fangirls? I swear I'm one of those girls by the counter. Poor Sai though, he's scarred for life! *snickers*

**Summary:** Blue eyes met blue. The other to protect his village, the other to protect his most precious person. Itanaru! Somewhat AU!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto 'cause if I did, I won't let Itachi die! T_T

--

**Chapter 3:** Fun Over Dinner

"Oh yeah Kisa-nii before I forget." Naruto whined, despite the ramen in his mouth.

"What?"

"You promised me that you will let me borrow Same-chan. Can I use her later ne?" the blond inquired looking at Kisame with puppy dog eyes.

Kisame sighed. _'So the other me promised him this?'_ he lazily looked back at the blond kid. "What for?"

"Nothing, I just want to try something out later." Naruto beamed. "You will let me borrow right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Drop it kid."

"But…but you promised, you're so unfair I was really looking forward to it." the blond pouted cutely.

"I said no Naruto."

Naruto crossed his arms against his chest, sticking out his tongue. "Kisa-niichan's being a meanie again."

"I'm not!" Kisame snapped.

"You are…"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I told you I'm not."

"BUT YOU AREEEEEE!!!" Naruto retorted back voice going just an octave higher, he really loved ticking the shark-like nin off. The blue-eyed blond felt like cackling evilly.

Kisame cringed. _'Dammit, this kid's being too pushy.'_ he grimly thought gritting his teeth in half annoyance. "Fine, later! But I won't let you use it on your own. Kami knows what's you'll do to my Samehada! If you as much put a scratch on her Naruto, mark my word I won't ever treat you to ramen again."

"Yay!" Naruto pointed out excitedly. "It's okay, I'll make sure my fire won't burn it." The blue-eyed blonde grinned, attacking his eighth bowl of ramen. "Besides, you've been using that threat for forever Kisa-niichan which is utterly useless since you always fall into my irresistable charms anyway kekekeke."

Kisame felt like strangling the boy right then and there but decided to ignore the urge. Something else caught his attention. "Your what?" he asked, intrigued.

Naruto glanced up. "My what?"

"What fire?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow slurping his ramen before speaking again. "My fire, Kyuu-kun's fire. Like duh Kisa-niichan he's a fox demon representing the fire element. Since we've merged, I've got full access to his system making me able to summon fire at my will…pretty much like Gaara-kun…but of course I still have to master it 'cause I still geta few burns here and there at times." he stated smiling sheepishly. Kisame simply gave him the what the fuck look, still processing that bit of information in his mind. Naruto rolled his eyes sighing. "...and no I won't ask why you suddenly forgot about that, you seem to be having a slight case of amnesia lately." he concluded before stuffing himself with a mouthful of ramen.

'_Is it just me or is this kid getting more and more interesting?'_ Kisame thought in amusement while giving the blond a smirk.

--

"Yay! I'm full!" Naruto happily exclaimed setting down his 10th bowl of ramen on the table grinning like a hyena. "Arigatou Kisa-niichan."

Kisame reached out and ruffled the blond's hair. "Anytime kid." he was kind of used to his new nickname, seeing the hyper ninja had been calling him that for the past 15 minutes. He studied the bowls of ramen. "Geez kid you eat for 10 people, don't you ever get fat?"

Naruto's grin grew wider. "Nope! It-chan gives me…" he signaled for Kisame to come closer so he could whisper the rest of his sentence and to Kisame's regret he simply obliged. "…great exercise at night. I'm sure you've heard strange sounds coming from our quarters ne Kisa-niichan?"

Kisame choked on his food.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" he slightly gasped in fake worry. Kisame's reactions never fails to amuse him every single time. "Ohhhh you're red." he remarked snickering.

"Damn brat." Kisame exclaimed coughing up the ramen that got stuck in his throat.

Naruto merrily laughed. "Seriously Kisa-niisan you act like a girl at times."

The shark-like nin's eyebrow twitched. "You take that back."

"Make meeee."

Kisame hanged his head in defeat deciding to just let the subject drop. He really couldn't care less whatever the kid and the other Itachi had been doing during their free times. Shrugging, he reached into his cloak's pocket and took out his wallet, placing the money onto the table, frowning slightly.

"Ei? Something wrong?"

Kisame rubbed the back of his head. "Errr…"

The blond grabbed the pouch from his grasp and peered inside the contents. What's left of it at least. "You're really serious about not treating me to ramen ever are you?"

"Dead serious! At this rate I might end up broke, cold and hungry on the streets."

"Not a chance…that's totally not cool…besides you're too good looking for that."

The shark-faced nin raised an eyebrow as Naruto chuckled. He was really starting to like this other version of the boy. He's downright honest. I mean come on, he really is good looking, but people are just too dense to look closer just because he looked like a shark. Kisame smiled inwardly.

He turned his gaze to the Uchiha who had been silent the whole while. "Oi Itachi, help me out here will you? At least pay half the…" he trailed off, his eyes set to his partner whose eyes were glued to another direction. Darting his eyes to side, he stopped at a figure which apparently caught the brunette's attention.

Naruto for his part glanced up at his lover, and then to the direction Itachi had his eyes on. The smile on his lips faded, when he realized that the Uchiha was staring at something…or worse yet, someone. He was mistaking that look as ogling when in fact the older Uchiha was glaring daggers towards that boy in the corner.

"And here I thought you preferred blondes." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Hearing this, the brunette decided to stop his glaring session. He gently cupped the blonde's chin turning his head a little, so that now they were face to face, lost into the blue pools that were Naruto's he softly spoke. "I don't prefer blonds."

Naruto frowned slightly.

"I only prefer you Naruto-kun." with that said the older Uchiha leaned down claiming the blonde's soft lips trying to put everything he felt right now into that one kiss.

Feeling his lover's lips against his own, Naruto smiled closing his eyes as he let himself drown to the sensation. _'Strange, It-chan never kissed me in public before.'_ he silently thought.

Itachi put more pressure to the kiss when he felt the other kissing back. Wanting to feel more of Naruto, his tongue darted out wanting access inside the blonde's mouth. Naruto welcomed this with absolute abandon. He felt the other's hand on his cloak clutching at the soft fabric. A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips as he let his tongue stroke his lover's own, letting it explore every inch of his lover's mouth.

'_Itachi. It's been a while, since you've kissed me this way.'_

An eternity or perhaps a moment passed. It was Naruto who first gently broke the kiss due to the necessity of their lungs, and the unexplainable strange sensation he had in his gut. He looked up at Itachi lovingly cheeks flushed red carressing the ebony-haired man's face. "It-chan!" he started. "What's the matter?" he could tell there was something different.

Without uttering a single world Itachi held the boy against his chest, kissing the mop of blonde hair inhaling the scent that was only Naruto. _'I am not the person you think I am.'_ he silently thought, a sudden pang of pain shot through him. "Promise me that you'll never...change. Always smile, Naruto."

Naruto blinked in confusion. There was something in his lover's voice that was quite unsettling. _'It-chan, what's bothering you?'_

Shaking his thoughts off, Naruto allowed himself to instead drown more into the sensation of Itachi's warmth. "I promise." he nodded with a soft reply.

"Ugh, okay! I'd really appreciate it if you guys stop the drama? Since we're in a public place and people are staring at the both of you." Kisame stated smirking. _'That boy sure has that effect on you Itachi.'_ he mentally added.

Realizing that they were still yes inside the ramen shop, Naruto gently extracted himself from the older Uchiha rubbing the back of his head. "Ehehe…gomen! Got carried away there."

Itachi sighed and let go of the blond, disappointed that they had to stop but then proceeded to eat his own meal. Hunger was beginning to pop out it's huge head. Shifting his gaze back to the boy earlier seated at the corner he smirked. _'He's gone! GOOD.'_

--

Sai sat there, eating his ramen trying his best to keep his cool. He could feel the Uchiha's gaze on him, boring holes into his skull. That in itself sucked.

Earlier he had his eyes on Naruto, studying him from head to toe, surprised about the blonde's new clothing and slight change of appearance, not to mention his new preferred companions, he shifted his gaze only to be met by the red penetrating eyes of the mangekyou user Itachi Uchiha. Sai gulped, quickly looking back down at his ramen, eating his meal. How long had that S-class criminal been looking at him? He didn't know.

He heard Naruto argue with the other Akatsuki member they were with. _'Why is Naruto-kun being so familiar with these people?'_ he mentally asked frustration starting to kick in. _'I don't understand this, I need to talk to him,later when he's alone.'_ he heaved out a deep breath. _'YEAH! ALONE.'_

The artist ninja was almost done with his food when he heard whispers from the two girls by the counter.

"_Oh my, look at those two Aya, aren't they cute together?"_

"_Wai Rika-neechan, the blond one is so adorable." she giggled._

"_I know! And look at his boyfriend. Whoa, effing hot."_

"_But don't you think he's too young for that guy?"_

"_Nah, who cares? As long as they love each other, it's always alright." she stated having that dreamy look on her face._

"_Baka neechan you're such a sucker for these kind of things are you?"_

"_Damn proud of it." she beamed fighting the urge to melt right on the spot._

_"The one that looks like a shark disturbs me though."_

_Both girls snickered._

"Huh?" Sai glanced up, and what he saw almost made him choke on his ramen. Naruto and Uchiha Itachi in a lip lock. "Alright, this is just too much! I seriously need some fresh air." and with that he placed his payment on his table, and went outside.

--

A few minute laters, as he placed his chopsticks down on the table along with the empty bowl of ramen, Itachi stood giving his companions a stare meaning that they were about to leave. Naruto smiled as he got up as well, his hands reached out slipping them against Itachi's own entwining their fingers. The brunette glanced back at the blond then at their joined hands, a feeling of warmth enveloping him. Itachi tightened his hold, wanting that moment to never end as they started their pace.

"Bah, sucks to be a third wheel." Kisame mumbled, carefully setting his sword behind his back scaring a few costumers in the process.

Naruto turned his head, grinning cheekily at the shark-like nin. "Get yourself a wife Kisa-niichan, then you won't be a third wheel anymore." Kisame thwacked him in the head. "Ouch, what you do that for?" the blond pouted massaging the suddenly sore spot. The mist-nin just smirked.

Once they were outside, Naruto's eyes scanned the area unexpectedly stifling a yawn. "We need a place to stay for the night It-chan. I'm...tired." he craned his neck to side, looking up meeting his lover's gaze, rubbing his thumb against the back of Itachi's hand. "Aren't you...tired at all?"

The older Uchiha shook his head and was about to answer the blond's question when the sound of plates breaking caused him to turn his head to the side, Naruto and Kisame did the same and was met by the picture of a young boy maybe in the age of six, being violently shoved across the middle of the street.

Upon seeing such display, Naruto's expression darkened. "Why those fucking bastards!" the blue-eyed blond hissed under his breath.

TBC

--

Like it? Hate it? Please let me know ne? Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	4. A Reminder of His Past

**Author's Note:** I cringe almost non-stop everytime I read my work. But man, I really wanna write. So I apologize for the stupid grammar mistakes and the lame attempts at description. As much as I want it to be more presentable and more accurate, to be descriptive and such, I can't! T_T *hangs head in defeat* Anyway, I hope everyone's catching up with the plot so far.

**Summary: **Blue eyes met blue. The other to protect his village. The other one to protect his most precious person.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all the characters therein belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

--

**Chapter 4** – A Reminder of His Past

"Go-gomen nasai." the shaking boy cried out in fear.

"You stinking little thief, you really think you could get away with it do you?" a tall man spat out, emerging from one of the shops, two other men by his side.

"I'm sorry, I haven't eaten for days, and my mama is sick." he replied, trying his best to stop himself from shaking.

"Do you think we give a shit brat?"

"I-I promise I won't do it again, Please just let me go." the kid pleaded in between sobs.

Hearing the boy's pleading cries, Naruto's heart sank. The scene reminded him of something in his past he so desperately tried to forget, yet here it was almost as if his childhood memories were being played back, hitting him square in the face. The blonde's expression turned dark.

"Heh, we'll let you go once we're through with you." the man with the beard stated grinning evilly down at the young shaking boy.

"Now, now Aniki, we wouldn't want to be too rough ne?" the one with the scar on his face chided in smirking, walking towards the boy kicking him in the back, causing the poor child to fall on the dirt face first. The three laughed at his piteous predicament.

And without further wait, they started kicking the helpless boy.

"You take that you son of a bitch." their laughter echoed throughout the town.

Not even one of the villagers tried to help, they just stood there gaping. Some wanted to save the boy, but was too frightened getting involved, not wanting to get in trouble with the members of the Ashiya Clan. They were cruel, and they ruled the village, thinking they are the most powerful creatures on earth just because they knew a few ninja skills.

Clenching his fist, Naruto stepped forward letting go of his hold on Itachi's hand, he approaced the group of men with his head slightly bend low, his loose bangs coverings his turned crimson red eyes. The older Uchiha intended to follow the blond but had to halt when his partner blocked his path. "Let him take care of them Itachi, let's see what the kid's capable of doing." Kisame uttered, the Uchiha nodded.

--

"Rika-neechan, the Ashiya brothers are causing trouble again."

"Keep it down sister, they might hear you."

"But..." Aya protested. "…the boy's getting beat up, why isn't anybody even helping?"

Rika sighed, she too wanted to help but what chance did she have against them? "The villagers know better than to get involved, just stop asking questions alright?" she bit her lip. They were so useless against these men, she wanted to get back into her room, she hated it when these kind of things happen.

"Hey Neechan look, the blond customer we had earlier is walking towards them." Aya called out to her sister who was starting to walk back inside their house.

Rika hurriedly went back to the counter. "Oh my God, he is." a wide smile crept upon her face. "Well at least someone's helping."

The younger sister frowned. "He...seems different."

--

"If I were you, I'd let the kid go."

The Ashiya brothers shifted their gaze at Naruto, eyes narrowing.

"Just mind your own business kid, if you know what's good for you." the one that had kicked the boy on the ground earlier snarled.

The man with the beard grunted. "Shut your trap, you damn brat. Do you have any idea who you're talking to huh?"

"No, and I have no plans of guessing." the blond simply replied slowly looking up, meeting the gazes of the three men, his red eyes burning with hatred.

Shocked upon seeing the blood red pools, the Ashiya brothers moved a few paces back, assault on the battered kid on the ground forgotten.

Naruto growled. "Do you have any idea how painful it is to get beaten up?" the blonde's glare intensified. "I was just a child, yet I received bruises and cuts all over my body everyday single day of my life."

The townspeople gaped wide eyed, they saw that blond boy earlier that night, the one that excitedly ran to and fro from every shop in search for food, smiling, grinning, happily chatting, and beaming at them even if he didn't know them at all...yet now!

"Do you have any idea how hard it was, begging for food on the streets at such a young age? When you were suppose to be at home with your parents, in their care?" he growled, baring his fangs for the three men to see, who turned white as sheet.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TREAT CHILDREN THAT WAY." Naruto snapped. In an instant he had the one with the scarred-face in a death grip, choking him, drawing blood on his neck, as his claws dug onto the exposed flesh.

The villagers gasped.

The two girls at the counter gaped open-mouthed.

Sai was in a corner, eyes wide as he looked on.

The bruised kicked was able to sit, looking up at the man who had saved him. Tears welling up.

Itachi and Kisame stayed there in the side observing everything.

"Le-let go of my brother you monster." the tallest of the three stated almost whimpering.

Naruto turned his gaze towards him, a manic grin marring his face. "Who are you calling a monster ha, you're the ones picking on a helpless boy." the blond drawled and with that, he slammed the man he was holding, onto ground, lifeless. He looked back at the other two, eyes gleaming with malice. "So, whose next?"

Still quivering from fright, both men hurriedly went to their brother's side and hauled him up. "You-you will pay for what you've done." the bearded-man hesitantly voiced out.

The blond smirked, reaching out his hand. "I'll let you go for now, but if you cherish your life hand me your pouches, I know someone that needs it more than you bastards do."

Knowing better than to oppose this creature in front of them, they obeyed seeing they don't stand a chance at this rate, they tossed him their pouches. The blond gave them a sardonic grin.

The two men left in haste with the lifeless body of their brother in their arms never looking back as they made a sharp turn and disappeared.

Naruto sighed in restlessness. They just had to piss him off huh?

_'Its fine kid, don't stress much over it.'_

_"...."_

_'Yo, hey are you even listening to me?'_ the fox spoke trying to get his container's attention.

_'I hear you Kyuu-chan, sorry'_ Naruto heaved out a deep breath, red eyes turning blue, fangs returning to their usual size, claws gone.

Turning around he was met by the astonished faces of the townspeople, Naruto shrugged. Walking towards the boy in the middle of the street, Naruto crouched using his clean left hand wiping the tears off the boy's face. A sad smile grazed his lips. "You alright kid?"

The boy nodded trying his best to choke back a sob while rubbing his eyes, fighting the urge to cry for more. "A-arigatou."

Naruto eyes softened then he ruffled the little boy's hair. "Come on let's get you something to eat. How's ramen sound?"

Upon the mention of food the boy's stomach grumbled, blushing a little he nodded again. The blue-eyed blond ninja helped him up to his feet, dusting off the dirt from his clothes.

"What's your name mister?" the boy asked him with innocent wide green eyes the moment he was able to maintain control over his tears.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." he grinned. "You can call me Naru-niichan if you like."

The boy's face broke in a wide smile. "Hai! Arigatou, Naru-niichan."

"So what's your name?"

"Katsumaru desu." he beamed though wincing a little from the beating he got earlier. Naruto's expression saddened taking in the pain the kid must be feeling right then. He knew too well how much cuts and bruises hurt for a little child.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUU." Rika shrieked, walking out of her shop and onto the streets, looking at Naruto with wide awestrucked eyes.

The blond cringed readying himself for the yelling and hating words this village girl was about to hit him, but what he heard next caused him to sweatdrop.

"You...are...one...friggin'...amazing...guy...ya know that?" she practically screamed in his face.

Naruto blinked confused. "Ei?"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. Kisame just smirked as they approached the blond.

"Hey kid." she looked down at the boy. "I bet you're starving, come on! You can eat at our ramen shop, you need not pay for the food."

The boy's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah...really really." she answered smiling sweetly then proceeded to stroke his cheek looking back at Naruto. "It's on the house, you and your companions might as well take the offer too."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head opening his mouth in protest. "But..."

"No buts young man, I insist. Heck, this calls for a celebration. Those goons, certainly deserved what they got." she shifted her gaze to the other two, then back at the blond. "We also own an inn, do you have any place to stay for tonight?" she asked.

Naruto opened his mouth again in protest but Kisame beat him to it butting in. "Why no...We still didn't find any place to stay." he stated grinning.

"Perfect! You guys can stay at our inn, for the night! Absolutely no charge." she squealed in delight. If only she knew they were S-class criminals.

"It's settled then." Itachi uttered voice low and uncaring, face remaining blank. Rika beamed.

Katsumaru tugged on Naruto's cloak, the blond bent down. "What is it?"

"My mom's sick at home."

The blond ninja rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "How about this, we'll take out the food then go to your house, then you and your mother can eat together ne?"

Katsumaru nodded, hugging the blond. "Arigatou Naru-niichan, you're such a nice person."

Naruto embraced the green-eyed boy tighter. "It was nothing Katsu-chan."

The young child let him go while the two exchanged smiles.

_"Did you see his eyes earlier?"_

"Yes, they were red, blood red. What the hell was that about? For a while there, he didn't look human."

Naruto's smiled faded hearing the hushed whispers of the villagers. He was used to it by now really, but yet still a small part of him ached hearing such words.

_"And the claws, oh my God."_

"Don't forget the fangs."

"Shut up, at least he's the only one that had the guts to help the kid and give those Ashiya bastards what they deserved. I'd even be more than happy if everybody died in that damn clan. You two, get on with your works."

Naruto's face lit up upon hearing the words in favor to him, turning his head to the source of the voice, an elderly man in his forties smiled at him giving him a thumb up sign before going back inside his own restaurant.

"Anou...Naruto-kun right?" Aya asked, fidgeting. She wasn't sure if she heard his name right but still gave it a shot.

The blond looked at her. "Yes?"

"I-I can't help but overhear your conversation, so ummm..." she handed him a bag of food unable to meet the blonde's eyes but looked at Katsumaru instead. "Make sure you and your mother eat plenty okay?" the boy fevently nodded his head.

Naruto wiped the blood off his right hand onto his cloak, he thought he might just wash them later. He peered inside the contents of the bag eyes widening a little. "Wow, this is a lot." a pause. "Thanks." he smiled brightly, then looked back down at the brown-haired kid. "Come on, let's go to your mother now."

"Naruto-kun." Itachi called out. "I'm coming with you."

The blond shook his head. "No no It-chan, you and Kisa-niichan stay here. I'll be back right away, I promise."

"Let him be Itachi, we've still got other things to discuss anyway." Kisame urged, then eyed the blond. "Be sure to come back in one piece kid."

Naruto laughed in amusement. "Hahaha! Don't worry, I will I will."

The blond started his pace but then suddenly an idea struck him then pushed the bag of food towards Kisame. The shark-like nin held it against him out of sheer reflexes, blinking. "What in the..."

The blue-eyed blond instantly snaked his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him down for a long fervent searing kiss. Another major gasp was heard from the crowd. Some even started making catcalls. Rika and Aya went frozen in fangirl mode once again.

"You'll tell me what's the matter when I get back." Naruto breathlessly whispered into the Uchiha's ear, determined eyes visible with concern.

Grinning at their surprised expressions Naruto grabbed the bag of food from Kisame's grasp and started his pace, snickering. Katsumaru followed as the two walked side by side.

Finally recovering from shock, seeing two boys in a lip lock...again in front of her Rika giggled clasping her hands together. "Well, with that taken care of, we might as well check your rooms now."

Itachi reached his lips, then at Naruto's retreating figure. "Easy for you to say." he mumbled feeling a strange vibe at the pit of his stomach

Kisame had his head in his hand. "That boy never ceases to surprise me." he remarkend as they made their way inside.

Sai watched in a corner. It was the right time to talk with the blond. The artist ninja followed close.

--

"You old hag why can't you just give me a class C mission or better yet a B mission, not leaking me with Class D ones." Naruto yelled towards the Hokage for the 10th time that afternoon, they were at her office.

"Shut up you brat. I can perfectly hear you without you screaming in my ears."

A frantic knock on the door. "Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama."

The blonde woman frowned hearing Shizune's voice, but was also thankful that she had to barge in at the time she needed her. Tsunade had no plans of having her head screamed off by the young blond. "Come in, the door's open."

Her assistant hurriedly went inside, walked past Naruto and faced her, taking in deep breaths. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Uchiha..." she gulped taking in lung fulls of air."Itachi."

Naruto's eyes widened scowling as he heard the name. Tsunade had a look of panic on her face. "What? What is it?"

"He was found in the forest earlier, as the..." she heaved out another deep breath. "…assigned jounins patrolled the area."

Naruto walked closer, fists clenched. "What the hell is that bastard doing in here?"

Shizune looked at the blond. "I'm guessing he's still going after you Naruto, but there's one thing I'm sure of though. He's not a threat to Konoha or you, at least not right now."

Tsunade eyed her assistant. "What are you trying to say Shizune?"

"When the patrolling group found him, he was unconscious. There was blood, everywhere." she paused pursing her lips. "I don't think he's going to make it."

The blond woman scowled not believing what she just heard. _'How in heaven's name did he got himself beaten up to the point of death?'_ she mentally screamed. Tsunade got up from her desk. "Shizune, take me to him." she eyed the teen. "Naruto, you stay here. This could be a trap." The blond was about to argue but decided to keep his silence. He nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

TBC

--

Like it? Hate it? Please let me know ne? ^^ Reviews will be greatly appreciated. I don't beg for it, but it's nice to receive feedbacks.

--

**(Feedbacks)**

**shembergbaby:** I answered your question in this chapter.

**DarkNaruto002:** Yes, at first it does sound a bit confusing but I am going to do the best I can to explain or illustrate things in a clearer view. Alternate!ItaNaru's past will be explained in the later chapters. Anyway, thank you so much for the long review, it surely gives a smile to a just starting writer's face. And I hope you continue to read. Thanks so much again.

**golden-demon-666:** When I heard about his death, I moped around the house for almost a week! It just wasn't fair! T_T


End file.
